kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rick Patterson
|label = Kamen Rider Incisor |label2 = Kamen Rider Incisor |complex2 = }} Rick Patterson was An All-Star Quarter-Back on The Collage Football Team in Bellville, Texas. After discovering that he was framed by his trusted friend Jonsey Carlton in order to take Rick's place. Rick was approached by Xaviax and given an advent deck in order to clear his name for good, but as he gained the power to fight back, he betrayed Xaviax, and decided to go onto his own and fight the other riders of Ventara and Earth. History As A Quarter-back Before he was framed and kicked off of the team, Rick was known for as The Most Athletic and Considerate Man from Bellville High, gaining everyone's friendships. Becoming Kamen Rider Incisor After he was framed, he was now tortured, and expelled from Bellville High. During that humongous rouse, he was approached by Xaviax with a deck in his hands, and after learning that he has responsibility of his own, then Rick joined Xaviax in order to recreate a new world, Rick learned later on that Xaviax's real objective was to rule earth and enslave all human kind. Later Rick then betrayed Xaviax and left with the advent to himself. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms Kamen Rider Incisor *'Height:' 195 cm *'Weight:' 105kg *'Punching Power:' 15t (AP: 195) *'Kicking Power:' 20t (AP: 400) *'Maximum Jump Height:' 35m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 72km/h *'Sight and Hearing:' 15km radius This is Savior's standard form. Incisor uses his pinchers to Summon Objects from His Mirror Beasts (Saizer). Advent Cards: Incisor's card reader, Incisor Visor (acts like A Pincher) resembles The Arm of Volcancer. **'Advent' (AP 5000): It is where Incisor Summons Volcancer. **'Strike Vent' (AP 2000): It is where Incisor summons a pincher that attaches onto his right hand **'Guard Vent' (AP 2000): It is where Incisor summons a guard that attaches onto his left hand **'Final Vent' (AP 6000): It is where Savior summons Volcancer for Incisor's Final Vent. It has Volcancer spring Incisor into the air for a spinning somersault attack. Image: Incisor_Advent.jpg|'Advent' (AP: 5000): Summons Saizer. Image: Incisor_Strike_Vent.jpg|'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000 Image: Incisor_Guard_Vent.jpg|'Guard Vent' (AP: 2000) Image: Incisor_Final_Vent.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 6000) Equipment * - Advent Card holders, also used as a key to transformation. As long as Rick holds one, he can detects presents of other Riders and Mirror Beast inside Ventara, as well as surviving without dying when return to real world. * - Transformation belt materialized from a mirror reflection. * - Trading cards that supply the user powers, weapons and Mirror Beast (if they catch any) Weapons Incisor * Incisor ** - Gauntlet-like for Incisor to summon the Advent Cards' powers to him and other Riders if he used theirs. Vehicles * - Motorcycles that used by Riders to enter Mirror World. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Rick Patterson is played by in the Dragon Knight (Reboot). Notes to be added See Also * / - (Original) Incisor * - (Original) Scissors